


Coffee, Cars, and Marion Cotillard

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's dad is an asshole, Burt is an awesome dad, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Short, awkward!Blaine, mechanic!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is having the worst day imaginable. When his car breaks down and he ends up at a random mechanic shop in Lima, he resigns himself to hours of boredom. Then a boy in bedazzled coveralls comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Cars, and Marion Cotillard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute, alternate meeting fic I came up with one night. Kurt never went to Dalton, but still find each other.

Blaine was having the worst day imaginable. 

He had slept through his alarm and woke up an hour late, so he barely had enough time to throw on an outfit and gel his hair, only to realize after leaving his house that his clothes did not match. Blaine had driven all the way to The Lima Bean before receiving a text from Wes to cancel their plans to drink their body weight in coffee while studying for their History test.

With nothing else to do in the unfamiliar town, Blaine had turned around to head home. He was so distracted from planning out the rant Wes would be getting next time he got his hands on the boy that he didn’t notice the white smoke leaking from under his car’s hood.

It wasn’t until the car began shuddering violently and the smoke started billowing thickly from the front that Blaine emerged from his daydream of beating Wes upside the head with his own gavel and pulled the car to the side of the road.

Pushing away the urge to hyperventilate, Blaine jumped out of his car and pulled out his phone to call his father. 

His dad told him he would call AAA to tow his car. Blaine sighed in relief before wincing at the long string of expletives his father shouted into his ear. The car was only a few weeks old-a present after getting his license-but in Blaine’s defense it probably wasn’t his fault.

After waiting half an hour on the side of the road, he was forced to endure another twenty minutes of an awkward car ride with a strange man with grease on his hands and, ew, under his nails. At least he was nice enough to let Blaine choose the radio station so he could distract himself with the soothing voice of Katy Perry.

The man directed him to a little waiting room, complete with an ancient coffee pot filled with what looked more like mud than coffee. In the corner was a table full of year old car and motorcycle magazines. Blaine politely thanked the man before making a face and sitting gingerly on the edge of the closest plastic chair.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take. With Blaine’s luck, it would probably take the mechanics hours to even figure out what was wrong with his car. He rubbed a hand over his face before turning to the magazines. He really wasn’t expecting much but figured the act of flipping through the pages would be more entertaining than twiddling his thumbs. He picked one at random and went to open it before stopping and looking back at the pile.

Staring up at him was the face of Marion Cotillard. Somehow, against all odds, his favorite Vogue cover from that year was sitting at a tire and lube shop in Lima, Ohio. He snatched it up, careful not to hurt the cover, and opened it reverently. It certainly beat car magazines.

Only a few minutes passed before he had his second heart attack of the day.

“Oh my god! I’ve been looking for that everywhere!” A voice shouted from the doorway.

Blaine jumped, fumbling the magazine a little, and looked up in surprise. 

A boy about his age was standing across from him in a pair of bedazzled coveralls. The colorful jewels almost distracted him from the boy’s face, but what a shame that would have been. He was beautiful, with milky white skin dotted and freckles across his nose. His hair was styled immaculately and both his hands and face were clean despite the grease stains on his clothes.

Blaine realized his heart was racing and he had apparently forgotten how to breathe. Or speak.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the boy said, cheeks tinging red.

“No, it’s… Yeah, it’s good. Fine. I’m fine.” Seriously? He’s just a boy, just like you, just like everyone at Dalton.

The boy laughed. “Well, my name is Kurt. Chuck just got your car in the garage and my dad is looking at it. I thought I would check and see if there was anything you needed.”

“No, I’m fine. With coffee,” Blaine grimaced when he realized his medium drip from the Lima Bean was still in his car and not in his hand. “Oh, nevermind. I mean, um… hi. Blaine. My name is Blaine. I didn’t say that yet. Oops.”

Blaine could not believe how big of an ass he was making of himself. 

“Hello, Blaine,” Kurt smiled, blue-green eyes sparkling mischievously.

He looked down at the magazine in his hands. “Oh, you said you were looking for this?” Blaine offered the magazine to the taller boy.

The flush spread deeper across Kurt’s face, distracting Blaine from hearing the first part of his response. “…must’ve gotten mixed up with my dad’s magazines somehow.” He accepted the magazine but frowned, “unless you wanted to look at it?”

“No, it’s okay. I have my own at home.”

The smile on Kurt’ face was dazzling.

“So what were you saying about coffee? I know you weren’t talking about that crap,” he said with a disgusted gesture towards the coffee pot in the corner.

Blaine giggled and mimed gagging. “No, I was on my way home from the Lima Bean when I broke down. I realized I left my coffee in my car.”

“Oh, we can go get it if you want?” Kurt offered.

“Am I allowed back there?”

“My dad owns the shop. We can do whatever we want.” Kurt’s cheeky smile made Blaine’s heart jump in his chest.

“Oh, cool.”

He followed the taller boy into the garage. A few yards away he saw his car, an older man bent over the hood and tinkering with something inside.

“How’s it going, dad?” Kurt asked before opening the passenger door to grab Blaine’s coffee.

Blaine took a grateful sip, happy to find it still warm.

The man straightened up and smiled at them. He was bald and wearing a pair of coveralls matching Kurt’s but without the jewels. He had a kind face, and Blaine was comforted by that.

“Well, it looks like the fanbelt came off. I think something happened to the water pump, but I need to take a closer look. The fanbelt alone is going to take a day or two to deliver and fix. You got someone you can call for a ride home, kid?”

“Yeah, I need to call my dad anyway.” Blaine pulled out his phone but only frowned sadly at it.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing. I just know my dad is going to be really mad. He’s probably going to ground me after this.” 

Kurt led him away from his dad, who had pretended to ignore their conversation, and back into the waiting room.

“That’s not really fair. It’s not even your fault. Just crappy workmanship.”

“That won’t really matter to him,” Blaine fiddled with the phone in his hands. “It’s okay. It’s kind of hard to ground me when I’m only home on the weekends.”

“Really? How’s that?”

“I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville,” he explained.

“Oh, I know that school. I’m in the McKinley Glee Club, and we will probably have to compete against you guys at Sectionals.”

Blaine gasped.

“You’re in the New Directions?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, a little hesitant, but Blaine was too excited to wonder why.

“I’m a Warbler!”

Kurt’s eye brows shot up and his mouth opened comically wide.

“That’s so awesome, I can’t believe it!” They both laughed.

“Oh, god. You need to call your dad. Here, I’ll go out and help my dad. You should come out here when you’re done. I’ll turn up the music and we can belt out some Wicked. Sometimes I can even get Chuck to sing Defying Gravity!”

Blaine smiled widely, a little worried about hurting his face by smiling so much. “That sounds like fun! I’ll be out soon.” 

…

Two hours later, the boys were sitting in the office, watching funny cat videos on Kurt’s dad’s computer, under the pretense of Blaine helping Kurt with some paperwork. Burt had done all he could with Blaine’s car, drawing up an estimate for the bill for when his dad came to pick him up, and was finishing up a quick oil change for another customer.

They were just finishing a video of an adorable kitten batting at the fingers of someone playing a piano, causing a loud dissonance of notes issuing from its tiny paws, when his dad arrived.

“Blaine?” His father called, spotting him in the office from across the shop.

Blaine sighed, “Darn, I was hoping it would take him longer than that to get here. I was having fun.”

“So was I. We should definitely do this again. Maybe not at the shop though,” Kurt smiled.

“Yeah, definitely! We should-“

“Blaine!” His father called, closer now.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went out to meet his father, hiding his smile when he heard Kurt follow him out of the office.

“I’m here, dad.”

He watched his father’s reaction to the boy behind him warily, disappointed to see his sneer-most likely at the bedazzled coveralls.

“Ah, you must be Blaine’s father. My name is Burt. Nice to meet you.” Burt popped in with perfect timing.

Blaine forced down the urge to face palm in shame when his father hesitated before shaking Burt’s hand. Instead he exchanged a look with Kurt, sensing the boy’s confusion.

Burt’s smile melted, but he didn’t miss a beat. “I called my guy and he can get a new fan belt for me by Wednesday. The job is about $200, but I’ll knock it down to $100 since you guys are from out of town. And since Blaine helped Kurt with some of the office work while he waited.”

Blaine chose to focus on Burt’s kind smile rather than his own father’s side eyed glare.

“That’s very kind of you. I assume my son gave you all our information. Is there anything else you need from us?”

“Nope, all the paperwork is taken care of. I’ll call you guys when the car is ready for pick up,” Burt readily supplied.

“Good,” Blaine’s father nodded. “Let’s go, Blaine.” 

Blaine turned back to Kurt, reluctant to leave the boy. Other than a small chance of competing against each other, it was unlikely he would see him again.

“Did you use your dad’s phone number or yours when you filled out the forms?” Kurt asked him.

“I used my cell,” Blaine answered, confused.

Kurt however, smiled brightly.

“Great! It was nice meeting you, Blaine Anderson.” 

Blaine was surprised at how much the abrupt dismissal hurt him.

“Yeah, this was fun. Way better than I thought it would be. It was nice to meet you too, Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine turned and followed his father out of the shop, blinking back the tears prickling the back of his eyes.

…

A few hours later, Blaine was curled up in his bed staring at the ceiling, when he felt his phone buzz. He reached over across his bed to retrieve it, wondering if Wes had finally checked his phone and listened to the angry voicemail Blaine had left him. While he knew he shouldn’t take out his frustration on his friend, it was kind of his fault.

He blinked in surprise when he realized it was an unknown number, and opened the message.

8:13 pm- Hey, this is Kurt. I stole your phone number from the forms you filled out. I hope that’s not too stalker-y. Just wanted to thank you again for the amazing day. Usually work isn’t quite that much fun.

Blaine read the text three or four times before he could really believe what happened. Kurt had texted him.

He wondered if it would be weird if he asked Kurt to hang out again tomorrow.


End file.
